Significant global economic losses in major agronomic crop production are caused by the damage and infestation of insect and acarid pests. Such pest infestation can result in lower crop yields, lower crop quality, reduced consumption, increased perishability, increased risk of disease, higher processing cost, higher transportation cost and increased market prices. Crop reduction due to said insect and acarid pests, for example in cotton and peanuts, ranges as high as 39% and 78%, respectively. Therefore, new and effective insect and acarid control agents and crop protection methods are a continuing global need.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an effective method for the control of pestiferous insects and acarina.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for the protection of growing and harvested crops from the harmful and deleterious effects caused by insect and acarid attack and infestation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide insecticidal and acaricidal compounds and compositions and methods for their preparation.